


A Noite

by Jumenta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Twelfth Doctor, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e05 Oxygen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumenta/pseuds/Jumenta
Summary: Décimo Segundo Doutor e Bill sentados na grama conversando e pensando sobre a vida. Umas batatas fritas também caem bem.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Noite

Às vezes, quando Bill saia de seu trabalho na cantina da faculdade, de noite, ela passava pelo Doutor deitado na grama usando seus óculos escuros olhando na direção do céu, que naquela noite, estava particularmente estrelado.

Bill se aproxima. Andava inquieta desde que quase morrera naquela estação espacial por falta de oxigênio.

\- Oi, Doutor!

\- Ah, oi, Bill.

\- Huum... - ela tenta pensar em alguma coisa para falar mas ele toma a frente.

\- Como tá indo na procura de uma nova casa pra rachar?

Bill se senta ao seu lado e tira a mochila das costas.

\- O pessoal meio que desistiu de dividir casa depois do incidente da moça de madeira. Tô pensando em procurar um lugar pra morar sozinha que dê pra cobrir com o dinheiro que recebo da cozinha.

\- Isso é bom também.

Houve um momento de silêncio. A noite exalava um ar fresco, um pouco de calma quando a vida de Bill tornou-se tão agitada desde que a garota que estava afim virou um líquido espacial e foi viajar, quer dizer, ela também passou a viajar naquele dia. Mas era esquisito que as coisas com Heather tivessem acabado da maneira mais aleatória possível de sua vida... Bill quase conseguira daquela vez até que tudo deu errado. Não se esqueceria tão cedo daqueles olhos.

\- Eu trouxe batata frita do trabalho. - falou finalmente. - Pensei em comer com a minha família mas acho que não vou conseguir aguentar até chegar lá.

O Doutor se senta e passa a mão nos cabelos volumosos brancos para tirar possíveis pedaços de grama agarrada. Os óculos sônicos detectaram um pacote de batata frita disposto em cima de uma superfície plástica. Era cada vez mais difícil e ridículo de esconder sua cegueira da Bill, apesar dos óculos sônicos serem de grande ajuda, ainda não conseguiam cobrir tarefas simples que qualquer professor universitário deveria fazer como ler artigos e outros documentos em papéis e não ajudava o fato de que ele recusou que qualquer um que não fosse o Nardole soubesse de sua recém-adquirida deficiência. Nardole que se encarregava de ler as páginas em voz alta e comunicar a ele dentre outras coisas que os óculos sônicos não eram capazes de fazer.

\- Claro, - ele pega uma e come - a maioria dos fast food nem chegam a vender batatas fritas de verdade, mas essa daqui tem pelo menos uns 30% de batata.

Os eventos do ataque a estação espacial tinham impactado ambos, que aconteceria dali a muito tempo longe daquele planeta sob o qual estavam comendo batatas fritas... O quão irreal pensar isso poderia ser? Como que mesmo com tantas coisas malucas, enfrentar situações potencialmente traumatizantes, eles ainda poderiam estar lá sentados na grama sob a luz pálida do ovo gigante que orbita a Terra chamado lua?

Tudo isso parecia tão natural. As poucas pessoas que passavam por ali não diriam que nenhuma dessas coisas aconteceu, e nem que o velho alto sentado ao lado da jovem é um alienígena milenar que já usou, pelo menos, uma dúzia de rostos diferentes. E quanto mais Bill pensava sobre, pior ficava. O cérebro dela doía.

Ela jogou as costas contra o verde confortável das plantas que cobriam o chão, olhou para o céu. Milhares de estrelas, planetas e sistemas estelares, pensar que ela já esteve lá em cima e...

Droga.

Droga, droga, droga, droga. Dro-ga!

Ela se esqueceu completamente do trabalho que O Doutor passou pra ela escrever sobre liberdade. DROGA! Era pra quando? Mês que vêm? Semana que vem? Ontem? Bill já tinha começado a pesquisar sobre alguns pensadores falavam sobre liberdade mas não estava nem perto de acabar...

Bill solta um suspiro.

\- Como você faz? - pergunta ela - Isso de manter duas partes completamente diferentes da sua vida sem que uma engula a outra, dar conta das aulas, viajar no tempo, salvar pessoas.

\- Dar aula é só um hobbie, pra mim. Algo que arranjei pra fazer aqui na Terra durante as últimas décadas que me instalei por aqui e não regenerar de tanto tédio. Geralmente, fazer as viagens não gasta muito tempo linear, então, sobra bastante tempo pra cuidar das minhas coisas e pensar nas aulas. - ele dá uma pausa - Mas não era isso que você queria saber, né?

\- Não. - ela admite e começa a rir - Você não adiministra as duas partes da sua vida, não é?

O Doutor sorri ao ouvir o riso na voz de Bill.

\- Todos os meus planos ficam aqui dentro. - ele indica a própria cabeça.

Por uma noite, tudo pareceu normal e simples. Um breve descanço anunciava dias difíceis pela frente, mas, naquela hora, nada mais parecia importar ou existir. Sem passado ou futuro, sem preocupações, sem estresses. Só os dois relaxados ali aproveitando a compania das batatas fritas e um do outro.


End file.
